game_creators_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Full Metal
Full Metal is an upcoming 3D Fighting and Physics game with Open World elements developed by Karmatic Studios. It will be released for Playstation 4, Xbox One, Microsoft Windows, Mac OSX and Linux. It uses the new In-House Cobalt Engine, optimizing third-person action gameplay. Premise The world of Full Metal is inspired by post-apocalyptic cyberpunk. It takes place centuries into the future where the singularity has occurred. The effect is that a war between the robots and the humans takes place, with the humans being overwhelmed by the massive reproducing armies. However due to human's ability to be creative, they manage to takedown "motherbrains", central computers guiding the robots. Without the motherbrain, all robots connected to it cease to function and thus humans eventually won the war. The remains of the world are grim though. With destroyed civilian infrastructure and metal bodies everywhere, the cleaning process starts. However, some people use the metal parts to outfit robots and make them work again. These robots are used to fight eachother, seeing that for the new civilization the robots do have feelings and thoughts, it's their way to make them suffer and get revenge on them. Surprisingly, the fights become popular and a group of people form a company hosting such fights, Hammond Cage Fights Incorporated. The fights becomes a hornet's nest for gambling and late-night enjoyment and grows very fast. Hammond soon becomes a full fledging company, making tons of money off the new-founded sport and starts expanding in new territories, like science and robotics. One of the fighting robots, nicknamed Gladiator, becomes an undefeatable champion. He is taken by Hammond and used as a blueprint for new robots to fight. However, the monopoly of Hammond soon dissapears as people start making their own robots and blueprints and start doing illegal street fights. This becomes a problem, with robots being used as assassins and overal vandalism. The police declares all forms of robot fighting illegal and it is abolished. This measure doesn't stop the robot fighting and it becomes an underworld sport and medium of crime, with Hammond being the secret puppet master over this practice. New cage arenas start appearing in the bad neighbourhoods of cities and overal the world of crime gets involved in it. Engine To power Full Metal, Karmatic Studios has build a new engine from the core of the old In-House Red Cell engine. It was dubbed Cobalt Engine and optimizes third-person perspective and rendering microscopic objects in cinematics and gameplay. A new addition to the game are the QRC Mechanic and CRC Physics, both part of the Cobalt Engine. The QRC (Quick Reaction Combat) Mechanic is a special combat mechanic used in Full Metal. The mechanic enables player inputs to be rapidly processed in game and combined with inputs of the other players to form a animation. A common problem in fighting games is that character's moves sometime lag out when hit by an opponent. QRC allows Karmatic to create realistic looking battles fully performed by players. It gives the experience that the battles are QTE sequences, while they aren't. The CRC (Custom Robot Creation) Physics is another mechanic used in Full Metal. The CRC allows players to create their robots from the ground up and give each body part a function, like in the physics game Besiege. The CRC will calculate the functionality and wether or not it would work in battle, showing you immediate feedback of it's design in battle. This allows players to really be creative in their designs, since there are essentially no limits. Especially in online play, you will see many unique designs. Fighters The player will be able to make their own robots fro both singleplayer and multiplayer. The bot in singleplayer is known as Caesar, but is next to that fully customizable. To build a robot, you need to gather parts. You can earn or buy body parts and put them together to form a robot. The possibilities are endless, with only a few restrictions. The parts you buy determine the use of it. Certain chest parts allow for 4 arms to be attached to it, while others only allow 2 or special types of arms. Another exemple is that certain arms only allow for 1 weapon that can only be a blunt weapon, while others allow up to 3 weapons with machine guns and exotic weapons included. Generally speaking, all parts are equaly strong. Some parts have more armor, but less modifiability and vice versa. There are complete sets of robots, for exemple the Hammond Inc. Gladiator Mk. V head, arms, chest and legs. Weapons on the other hand are not part of weapon sets, while some sets do favor certain weapons. Weapons *'Blunt Weapons '- Pipe, Blade, Sawblade, Cleaver, Hook, Sledgehammer (Rotating base), "Crusher" *'Range Weapons' - Pistol, Shotgun, Machine Gun, Minigun, Grenade Launcher, Bola. *'Exotic Weapons' - Chainsaw, Taser, Flamethrower, Grappling Hook, Nailgun, "Expander", "Ripper". *'Upgrades' - Spikes, Pneumatic, Boosters. Gameplay Full Metal combines 2 genres in one package. You have a 3D fighter game and an open world action-adventure game, though the second one is not the focus of the game. The goal of the game is to win as cage matches and the open world aspect only comes in play when outside the arenas and looking for gear on the markets or just exploring the world and its cities. There are 2 locations for cage matches to take place, small private cage matches and arena's. Private cage matches can only be entered when you are allowed to, while arena's can be entered at all time. There are 3 tier of arena's, which determines the rewards, gamemodes and police activity. There are 7 cities for the player to explore, each its own arena and cages. There many activites for the playable character to take part in: *'Challenge' - A quick match, played in an arena or a sole cage. Players can challenge or be challenged by AI contestors and only have 1 or 3 rounds. Challenges can also come in the form of Campaign missions and these can be played outside of arenas. The rules are mostly similar to Challenges. It is the most common gametype. *'Tournament' - An advanced gamemode, solely played in second and third tier arenas. Players need to give a sum of their money to be listed as a challenger and will be in a knock-out tournament, If you win, you advance, if you lose, you are eliminated. Time in between matches is counted in real time in-game and the player can exit the arena in the meantime. Rules can vary between tournaments, like if the player can upgrade/change his robot in between matches and how long eahc match follows up. Tournaments award the player the most rewards. *'Superiority' - A wave gamemode, played in arenas. Players need to defeat as many robots as possible in serie. If he wins, he remains in the cage, if he loses, the challenge is over. In between matches, players can use a limited amount of points, refueled each rounds, to spend on repairing parts of the robot or boost some stats. The player cannot completely restore his robot if more than 50% damage, so taking damage could mean a loss the next match. *'Contract' - A rare and illegal gamemode, solely played in the open world. Players can use their robot or the human character to complete a special mission, like a sabotage or a theft mission. These are a lot more rare in random events, while common in Campaign missions. They reward a varying sum of rewards, depending on execution and police notice. *'Shootout' - A solely random event gamemode, played in the open world. During a Challenge, the match can be interrupted by a police break-in. The player will need to collect his bot, by either controlling it or guiding it, and escape the police. The Challenge will be delayed to another date if the player desires so. He can contact the challenger if he wants to finish it. The previously mentioned Marketplace are core utility in the game. Players can visit a wide variety of marketplaces, like huge mall-like markets, black markets and street markets. Street markets are very common and mostly offer cheap stuff, while it's possible for a gem to be in it. Black markets are illegal dealing points and offer very good gear for cheaper prices. However, if you are caught with illegal gear, you are either expelled from tournaments for an amount of time or captured by the police and you need to bail out. Stealing and robbery is also a common practise the player can use. You can use a firearm to start a shootout and collect gear in the havoc for exemple. Besides customizing your fighter, you can also customize your human character. Things like clothes and accessories are familiar exemples, though it doesn't go that in depth. The player can also equip a small firearm for personal use and other small equipment, like crafted smoke bombs.